<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every little thing by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468888">Every little thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti ho visto, e non ho saputo resistere. Ma non ho cattive intenzioni, giuro. Volevo solo lavarti i capelli.” arrossì. “Mi rilassa.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every little thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Every little thing ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuya entrò dentro la doccia, mettendo le mani intorno ai fianchi del fidanzato e baciandogli una spalla, seguendone tutto il contorno e sollevandogli il braccio, continuando quel percorso con le labbra fino a raggiungere la mano, prendendola fra le sue.</p><p>“Yuu...” si voltò, baciandolo velocemente. “Speravo che mi avresti dato tregua almeno durante la doccia.”</p><p>Takaki scosse la testa, afferrando il flacone dello shampoo.</p><p>“Ti ho visto, e non ho saputo resistere. Ma non ho cattive intenzioni, giuro. Volevo solo lavarti i capelli.” arrossì. “Mi rilassa.”</p><p>Passò le mani fra i capelli di Yuri, sentendolo stringersi contro di sé, sospirando.</p><p>Era ogni momento passato insieme, alla fine, che lo rendeva felice. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>